Cameo Appearances in Smash Fighters Z
Here is a list of all who makes a cameo appearance in Smash Fighters Z, whether it be early cameos, cameos from other characters in the represented franchises, or characters/items from other franchises. Mecha Sonic Saga *Junior Shrooboid is seen still in preserve in E.Gadd's Lab. *Weegee, Waluigi and Vinesauce's Sponge appear as Luigi's reflections in a series of mirrors in the Mirror World. *A Cardboard Box (Metal Gear Solid) is seen amongst cargo in the Halberd. *Jeff and Hal, from the flash show Bowser's Kingdom, are attacked at the same time by King Dedede during the Invasion of Bowser's Castle. *Super Mario-Kun appears on several advertisement posters. *The Pong paddles and ball are etched onto a wall in Bowser's Castle. *During the Metallix Tournament, a number of cameos are seen amongst spectators. This includes: **''Shrek'' **''Shovel Knight'' **Goku (Dragon Ball) **''Shantae'' **''Tim Allen'' **Link (The Legend of Zelda) **Samus Aran (Metroid) **Darth Vader (Star Wars) **''Bubsy'' **Aladdin (Disney's Aladdin) **Po (Kung Fu Panda) **Dimentio *The Duck Hunt Dog is seen standing behind a bush during the battle in the Minus World, holding a duck. *On Eggman's computer, as he imputs the passcode for the Bowser Castle Cannon, a trio of icons are seen. **''Mozilla Firefox'' **The Discord thinking emoji **A lucky 7 **A poster of James Bond is seen in the background in Eggman's quarters. *Wally Bear (Wally Bear and the NO Gang) appears skating around Rougeport during Dark Matter's attack. *One of the Bowser portraits Kamek passes in Bowser's Castle depicts Tim Allen from Home Improvement instead of Bowser. It catches his attention for a moment, but he carries on, thinking it as nothing. These portraits appear again when the heroes walk through the same room. *A Ringosuki appears in Smithy's Factory, where it idly stands on a conveyor belt leading to a crusher. Marx Saga *Amongst King Boo's portrait victims, one can find Shantae and JonTron *Elder Princess Shroob and Queen Jaydes appear in the background during one of Fawful's flashbacks. Jaydes herself later appears in person. *King Boo attempts to scare Shadow by showing him an image of a deformed version of Sonic, but it fails to work. This image is of the creepy Sonic caricature from Sonic CD. *The Yoshi Theatre appears to be showing a number of different movies, as seen by hung posters. This includes: **''Bartok the Magnificent'' **''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' **''Pokémon: The First Movie'' **''Super Mario Bros.: The Movie'' **''Disney's Aladdin'' **''The Room'' **''Avengers: Infinity War'' *Woohoo Hooniversity cameos: **Posters depicting Professor E.Gadd, Dr. Crygor, Dr. Arewo Stein and Dr. Gero (Dragon Ball) **Omnidroid blueprints (The Incredibles) **Porygon (Pokémon) **Baby Metroid from (Super Metroid) Magolor Saga *There is a Princess Unikitty (The LEGO Movie) poster in Princess Peach's room. *Princess Peach recieves fan mail from several people, including Francis. She throws them away. Bowser Saga *In a reference to Family Guy: Blue Harvest, a part of the opening sequence to Doctor Who during a hyperspace jump. *''Crash Bandicoot'' is amongst the Knothole civilians during the Death Egg's launch and the subsequent attack on Knothole. *Olimar's ship (Pikmin 2) is amongst the trash in the Spacejunk Galaxy. *A Mettaton (Undertale) statue appears in Wizpig's dance studio, when he "fights" Mario. *TIE Fighters (Star Wars) appear to combat the Battleship Super Halberd's M-Wings after they attempt to replicate the famous "Trench Run". They are manned by "Stormkoopas". **These TIE Fighters return during the Super Bowser Saga, notably amongst the ships serving Doctor Noah. Void Saga *Yooka and Laylee are seen wandering in a forest prior to the fight between Mario and Banjo. Haltmann Saga *Several unusual objects are found neatly alligned om several podiums in the corridor leading to Haltmann's office. This includes: **Master Ball (Pokémon) **The Kragle (The LEGO Movie) **Companion Cube (Portal) **The corridor itself is based on a chamber filled with non-Lego objects from The LEGO Movie. Wizeman Saga *N.Trance and Nitros Oxide (Crash Bandicoot) are amongst the brokers watching Mad Scienstein's broadcast. Pir'oth Ix Saga *Äs Nott repeats King Boo's illusory trick by showing Sally an image of the deformed Sonic from Sonic CD. However, unlike before, he plagues her with various deformed images of Sonic. **Amongst these images is the infamous "Sanic Hegehog" drawing. **This is similar to the trick Äs used against Sonic himself earlier, where he shows him an image of a zombified and later skeletal Sally. Smithy Saga Super Shadow Queen Saga Dimentio Saga *Several other female characters appear on Francis' upgraded Swoon.EXE. This includes: **Mayor Pauline **Princess Daisy **Princess Shokora **Luvbi **Princess Shroob **Lady Bow **Blaze the Cat **Princess Undina **Zan Partizanne **Momma Robotnik **Samus Aran Cackletta Saga *When Cackletta arranges a manhunt for plumbers, amongst those pictured include: **Mario **Luigi **Wario **Waluigi **Stanley **Sonic in Luigi's outfit **General Starshade and Sergeant Starshade **Marco **Metal Mario **A Koopa disguised as Mario from Super Mario World. **''Vinesauce'' characters Sponge, Pretzel, Grunge and Schnitzel. **The few miscellaneous plumbers from the Super Mario Bros. Super Show's "Plummers Academy" episode, such as Salvador Draindo and Sargeant Kooperman. **Mighty Plumber from the Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 episode "Misadventures of Mighty Plumber". **A charicature of Anthony Scapelli from the Super Mario Bros. movie. **Guiseppe, from the "Regular Guiseppe, The Third Mario Brother" video by Dorkly, as well as Silhouette, from the "If Sega Owned Mario" video. **Eario, from the "Janitor of the Mushroom Kingdom" comic by Brawl in the Family. **Gario, created by Nibroc-Rock. **''7 Grand Dad'' **Several bootleg Mario copies from Google Play Store games, such as "Lep's World", "Victo's World", "Sboy World Adventure 2018", "Fabio's Adventures", "Super Woody With Lost World", "Bito's Adventure" and "Super Toby Adventure". **''Hotel Mario'' **''SMG4'' **Luigi's Mr. L persona. **Max Tennyson from Ben 10 Category:Extras